Mystery at Hogwarts
by gurlracer01
Summary: Millia Pullet has just started her 6th year at Hogwarts.A freak accident with Draco causes her to find a new worst enemy. After a heart-breaking spilled secret, they finally come together. But will the new friend dividing mystery break the two...?
1. Meeting Millia

Millia and her mum Sue had moved from France to England in the summer break just before a new year at Hogwarts. She had been looking forward to starting fresh at a new school. Meeting new people is always exciting for her, although she doesn't have many friends.  
Her dad passed away when she was young and she lives with her mother, who is a very experienced witch. Her mother used to be a teacher back in France but decided to retire in England and have a break from all the stress.  
It had been Millia's 16th birthday in September and she received her letter from Hogwarts welcoming her to the school. If there's one thing about Millia it's that she loves birthdays. That morning she opened her Hogwart's letter and screamed before even opening it.  
"Millia, is the letter from Hogwarts?!" Her mother screamed at the bottom of the stairs. "If it is dear, give it to me to open."  
Millia lived in a clean white 2-storey house with a wide living area big enough for the both of them. Millia loved it; she loved the freedom.  
"Yea it is, hang on there's another letter here... it's for you!" Millia replied  
"Who is it from?" Sue asked  
"Doesn't say, mum," Millia said whilst coming down the stairs towards her mother.  
"Don't tell me it's from that blasted Barry."  
Barry was their obsessive neighbour back in France. He had this thing for Millia's mother. One of the reason's why they left was he. One day when Millia and Sue got home from buying school robes they opened the door and saw Barry holding a bunch a roses, which came from THEIR back garden. Sue took them from Barry and chased him out of their house. They still didn't have a clue how he got in the house for starters.  
Millia staring at the letter closely all round, but couldn't find any name.  
"Nah, its not Barry... the freaky muggle." Millia shuddered in disgust.  
"Good. That man asked me to marry him, Millia! Did u know that?" Sue said.  
"Gross, really?" Millia said.  
"Ha, I told him to buzz off." Sue chuckled.  
Whilst she was still reading the Hogwarts letter, she turned the page and saw the books and things she had to get for Millia.  
"Oh, Millia, it's got your book list," she said. "You also have to get new school shoes. Your other ones have got holes in them."  
"But mum, where do we get all this from?" She asked in interest.  
Sue kept reading down. She looked a bit confused though. "Ahhh.... there's a place called Diagon Ally," she read. Still looking a tad confused, she wondered over to her bag and pulled out a witch's guidebook of places to go. She opened it up and looked in the index. Scrolling her finger down the page she stopped and pointed to a place called Diagon Ally. Millia walked over to her mother and read out the name.  
"Diagon Ally... interesting. I think I've heard of it before, ahhh, I know where it is. It's supposedly meant to be the place to go for all your school things."  
"So you'd rather go there for your birthday then spend time with...me," she said with a grin.  
"There's nothing else to do, I also really want to see what it's like," Millia replied cheerfully.  
"Ok then, but what are we going to do about this strange letter?" Sue said with a scared look on her face. "Dunno, just leave it here and we'll open it up when we get back.  
So Millia and Sue grabbed their things and headed towards the fireplace.  
"Are we going by floopowder mum?"  
"Why not, haven't been by it in ages, dear." Sue said convincingly.  
Millia shrugged, grabbed a handful of the powder that was lying next to the fireplace and stepped in. "Diagon Ally!" She clearly shouted and let go of the brown powder in her hand.  
Just then a bright green flame showered over her and she disappeared. Her mother did the same. Before they knew it, they came into the alley of magic. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Millia looked around and she was amazed. Never had she imagined Diagon Ally to be like this.

"This is wonderful," Millia said to herself.

"Millia, I'm just going to have a look around. You can go and get your books if you want," Sue joyfully said.

Before Millia could reply her mother was off wandering around.

"Ahh, I haven't got one of these," her mother said with gleaming eyes.

"OK...cya later then," Millia replied.

Millia didn't mind looking around by herself though. But there was one problem- She didn't know where to get any of her books. She started to get a bit worried and confused, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Are you lost?" A girl asked. She had long brown curly hair with brown eyes and freckles.

"Ahh… yea," Millia truthfully replied.

"What are you looking for?'' The girl asked.

"Um… my schoolbooks and things," Millia said. The girl gleamed at the word books.

"That's easy enough to find. Oh, by the way, my name's Hermione Granger," Hermione glowed.

"Thanks, I was starting to get worried. My name is Millia."

"Millia who?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Oh, Millia Pullet"

"Are you new this year?" Hermione questioned again.

"Yea, me and mum moved here from France this summer break." Millia answered.

"Really? I never would have guessed. You must be going to Hogwarts then, great school, you'll love it!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will."

"Back to books. You'll want to go to Flourish and Blotts. They sell everything on our lists," Hermione said.

She then led Millia into a strange yet wonderful shop. It was full of every book you could think of. It sold big, small, dusty, secondhand, old and new books.

Hermione was obviously looking in search for their books. Millia gave Hermione her list and before she knew it, Hermione was off. Millia had to keep up.

"You'll want to get the new books. They have all the latest information inside, whereas the older books are still good but it takes longer and costs more for the information to be put in," Hermione said without stopping once for a breather.

Millia had never known someone that knew so much about books. It shocked her.

"Um, Hermione? How many books do you need?" Millia asked. 

She noticed how Hermione was getting twice as much as herself.

"Oh," she said looking down at the pile of books she was carrying, "You see, I'm taking four more subjects than you are," Hermione replied, looking pleased.

"Can you handle that?" Millia asked.

"Sure I can. I did it last year too!" Hermione said excitedly. "It's great!"

Millia laughed. Never would she take more subjects for the fun of it.

They both picked up their books. Millia followed Hermione to a section in the store that was obviously the inks and more. Hermione gabbed some inkbottles, quills, and parchment for the both of them and walked over to the counter ready to pay for their goods. She was first to be served.

"Let me guess... Hermione Granger?" said the old man at the counter softly with a smile.

Hermione let out a laugh.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You're the only student at Hogwarts who buys more books than any other," he said to Hermione. "Also I recall seeing you in here last time. You were buying Gilderoy's so-called 'books'," he said with a grin.

Hermione blushed and paid for her things, and then Millia paid for hers.

They heard someone behind them.

"Hey, Hermione," a guy said. Hermione turned around and screamed.

"Harry!!" Hermione yelled. She ran towards him and they both hugged each other.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week,'' Hermione said.

"I was getting bored and I thought I would surprise you," Harry answered grinning. They were both talking about their holidays when Millia thought it was best to leave.

"Millia!" Hermione called out. "Come over here, I want you to meet someone."

Millia walked over towards both of them.

"This is Harry, Millia. Harry, this is Millia," Hermione said looking at both of them.

"Hi, Millia," Harry said to her.

"Hi," Millia said while replying back. "Hey, Hermione, I think I should go. Mum's probably wondering were the hell I am, aye," Millia said to her.

"So soon, oh well. I will see you at the train then, bye," Hermione replied smiling.

"Ok then. Nice meeting you Harry, cya both!" said Millia. She turned and headed for the door when... BANG!

Millia shook herself off the ground and got up. In front of her was standing a guy about her age dressed in black pants and a black jersey with blonde slick hair.

"Watch out!!" He said, whilst looking extremely angry.

"Sorry, I-," Millia said.

She looked behind him and saw a tall man with long blonde hair tied back come in. He was carrying a metal pole with a face of some sort at the end. He then shoved the guy out of the way, standing in front of Millia, who looked like his son.

"Who's this, Draco?'' The man asked while staring at Millia with an evil smirk.

"I don't know," Draco angrily replied. Then the man walked up to Millia and looked at her up and down with a disgusted look on his face.

"You don't… happen to be related to the Weasleys, do you?" He asked while judging her in the eye. Draco laughed. Millia had no clue who the Weasleys were but now obviously knew they weren't of a high enough status for him.

"No, are you?" She asked cleverly. He looked at her with his white hands clenching and forced a smile.

"No, I-," He proudly said until being interrupted. Millia clicked.

"I know who you, you're Lucius Malfoy, who left lots of people unemployed!" She blurted out at him. Lucius turned to look at Draco and grinned, but not fully.

"Clever girl, Draco," Lucius said to Millia, looking pissed with an evil looking face. "It's a pity she's not that smart." Mr. Malfoy and Draco walked away without looking at her.

"I don't want you talking to her this year, Draco," Mr. Malfoy sternly said. Draco turned around but Millia had already left.

"Of course not," Draco said and smirked.

Millia was glad to get out of the shop; she couldn't stand one more moment of talking to that horrible man. She looked up and whispered to herself,

''It'll get better.''


	3. Family Friends?

Millia had no idea where her mother was, but she wanted to find her quick. She went into Gringott's bank and every other shop there, until she walked into a witch's clothes store. 

"She must be in here," Millia thought, and she was correct. She saw her mother at the far end, looking at dresses and talking to some random man.

They both turned around. 

"Holy @#%$!" She thought. The man talking to her mother was Lucius Malfoy, and standing next to him was his son, Draco Malfoy.

"Millia, dear! Come over here, I want you to meet a good friend of mine!" Her mother shouted out to her. Lucius looked clearly very shocked, as did Draco.

Millia slowly walked over to the three of them.

"Lucius, this is my daughter, Millia," Sue explained, looking at them both smiling. Lucius looked at Millia with a forced smile. Millia just stared at them both emotionlessly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Millia said without thinking. Soon realising what she had said, Millia said 'sorry' and put out her hand for a shake. 

Lucius frowned and sneered at her whilst looking at her hand, then in her eyes and turned to Sue.

"We've meet before," he said to her, turning to Millia. "And what an honour it was," Lucius said, with a slight grin at the corner of his mouth. Millia knew he didn't like her one bit, and she didn't care either. As a matter of fact she didn't know that he knew her mother as a... friend? Sue looked strangely at the both of them, but then shook her head, took Lucius away and started talking to him about his job and such.

Millia couldn't believe it. He was worse than Barry S. Simon. At least Barry talked to her like a normal person, not wickedly and evilly. 

Millia decided not to take her mother away from him. It looked like she was enjoying herself too much. So Millia turned and walked over to her section of clothes. She was just looking through a couple of small black tops, when Draco rounded on her.

"What now?" Millia asked impatiently.

"This isn't your section, you belong over there," Draco said, pointing to a bunch of elderly people. Millia ignored him and walked around to the corner of the shop where the jeans were. Draco followed her and trapped her to the corner so she couldn't get out.

"What do you want from me?!" Millia said loudly in his face. He was looking at her hard and walked up so close to her face that you couldn't fit an apple between them.

"You listen here. Don't you dare tell anyone we're family friends," Draco sternly said to her.

"You wish we're family friends," Millia said. Draco looked back over to his father and Sue, particularly at Sue. He then rounded back to Millia.

"Your mother does," Draco hissed.

"Do you think I want this to happen? Now get away from me!" Millia yelled in his face. Draco frowned at her and curled his lips. Millia then pushed Draco to the side, opened up the door to the shop and left. Draco wasn't far behind.

"If you weren't such a BITCH maybe my father would appreciate YOU!!" Draco shouted, standing in the middle of the pathway so everyone could hear.

Millia stopped in her tracks. She was so angry that no one could stop her.

"@#%$ YOU!!" Millia screamed out without turning around. She felt like hitting him but that would obviously make things worse. She looked around and realised everyone in Diagon Ally was staring at her and Draco. Millia couldn't be bothered explaining and left to get something to drink.

"Maybe that would cheer me up," she muttered under her breath.


	4. Leaving to Platform 9 and 34

Millia grabbed her glass of Butterbeer and sat down in a corner. There was hardly any one in there, so she was pleased. She took a few sips of the drink and it made her feel a lot better. It was sooo good she drunk the whole glass in one shot. Then Millia got up and realised she still had to buy a pair of black shoes. 

''I'll get them now," she said to herself. ''Might as well get it over and done with, I want to go home." She was just about to leave the bar when her mother came barging in.

"Millia, how dare you speak like that to Draco!" Sue yelled, nearly knocking her over.

Millia could see her mother wasn't pleased at all. She could nearly see the veins popping right out of her forehead.

"Oh, come off it, Mum,'' Millia replied, starting to get angry and stressed again. "Didn't he tell you what he said to me?!"

"It doesn't matter what he said to you, you're a girl, you should know better than to ignore him," Sue angrily said back to her daughter. 

Now Millia really had enough.

"I'm leaving!" Millia screamed. She then pushed past her mother who was left there with her mouth wide open, too shocked too say anything. The barman then shook his head.

"Feisty that one, better keep her under control," he plainly said to Sue.

"Do you have teenagers?" Sue, who was now fuming, questioned. 

The barman obviously hadn't had children, or else he wouldn't have put his head down and started pouring out more drinks.

"I thought so!"

Sue then turned out of the shop. She didn't bother trying to look where Millia was. Sue headed straight home wondering what do with Millia. To yell at her? To sit down and talk with her? Or just to ground her and lock her in her room. They all sounded good to Sue, but she knew to only choose one option.

MEANWHILE~

"All these shoes don't fit!" Millia screamed at the pair of shoes she was trying on. She took them off and threw them away.

"No need to get angry. Let me guess... you're a size 9?" the salesman said, smiling at her. He then got up behind the counter and walked towards a wall full of shoes, stacked to the ceiling. He grabbed the ladder next to him and climbed up it.

"You're a fussy girl, I'm guessing," he said to himself, looking at all the boxes around him.

Millia smiled.

"Yup," she said to him.

He then pulled out a box and climbed back down the ladder. Walking towards her, he opened the box and took out the clean, black shoes. Millia took them from him and put them on.

"Perfect," Millia said, looking up at the man. He smiled. Millia took off the shoes and gave them to him. 

Millia paid for the shoes and left the shop. Knowing her mother was probably at home waiting for her, she decided it was best to go home. She _was_ leaving to Hogwarts in a few days.

Millia arrived back home with a slam of the door. She went up the stairs and sitting on her bed was the most adorable looking owl she had ever seen. Sitting next to the owl was her mother, Sue.

"What's… who's… this owl?" She desperately asked.

Sue smiled and got up.

"It's yours now," her mother softly said.

Millia felt terrible. She yelled at her mum and she just brought her an owl.

"Thanks, I-," Millia said, still overwhelmed.

"You don't need to say anything dear. It was my fault really; I didn't know what happened between you and Draco. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and thought it was your fault. I'm sorry," her mother lovingly said.

"It's ok, thanks for the owl," said Millia, with open eyes. She looked down at the fluffy looking owl.

"I might call him...Ginball!" Millia laughed. Sue grinned and left the room, kissing Millia on her head.

"By the way, Millia, the strange letter was from Lucius, telling me to meet him in Diagon Alley," Sue remarked, then left Millia to herself.

"Sick," Millia thought, but didn't want to spoil the moment, because soon she was going to leave with her owl to a school called Hogwarts.

"Millia, time to go!" Her mother called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hang on, just got to grab Ginball!" Millia picked up her trunk and cage with Ginball inside then left to go downstairs. When she got to the bottom it looked like Sue was about to explode, she looked that worried, and excited at the same time.

"Have you got everything, and why on earth have you called your owl Ginball?" Her mother asked willingly.

"I've got everything and I call him that because he looks like a ball of gin," Millia said laughing.

Ginball hooted, he was very excited to be leaving too.

Millia and Sue arrived at the station at 10:45.

"Well your train leaves in precisely fifteen minutes," her mother said, drying her eyes from the tears streaming down.

Millia laughed and turned to give her mother their last hug for a while. After that moment, Millia felt some tears coming around too. 

"Well, here it is, Platform 9 and 3/4," Millia said, turning to her mother. She then grabbed her trolley, waved at her mum and ran towards the middle of platforms nine and ten.

She had finally arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4. Looking to her left, she saw the magical train that left to Hogwarts. Around her were many boys and girls, frantically walking around. Someone grabbed her things away from her and thrust them into the train. 

"Ok," she thought. "I must have to board the train now." She walked towards the nearest entrance and hopped on without looking back.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Millia looked in every cabin. They were all full, apart from one, so she closed the door and hopped on the seat and pulled out her discman. She wondered where Hermione was at that point, but didn't think that there were other compartments on the train. I'll see her soon anyways, she thought to herself. She stretched out across the seat to make herself comfy, put on her headphones and pressed play. Her favourite song was on, so she closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the music. Millia was just starting to get into it when she heard the door open to the cabin. She opened her eyes and saw her worst nightmare-Draco. 

"S***!" She thought.

Behind Draco were standing two large guys.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco sneered at her. 

Millia ignored him and went back listening to her music.

"I'm talking to you!" He yelled. Millia took off her headphones and looked up at him.

"What?" Millia said in an angry tone. Draco looked at her headphones curiously.

"What are those?" He asked, with a disgusted look on his face. 

Millia knew he hadn't seen them before. So she played with him a little.

"They tell me what to do… they are my brain," Millia said, with a strange voice.

"Really?" Draco said, seeming interested in them.

"No, you dumb f***!" Millia laughed. "Now go away!" 

Draco frowned, looking extremely angry.

"It plays MUGGLE music." Millia said, emphasizing the word muggle. Draco sneered; he did NOT like her attitude AT ALL.

"You're in MY cabin, so YOU get out!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, and I suppose it has your name on it. Does it?" Millia said sarcastically. 

Draco grinned and pointed up to a sign that read in gold letters- DRACO MALFOY. 

Millia felt like a right dick, but she didn't want to show it. She got up, packed her things in her small bag and walked towards Draco. On her way out she shoved him with her right shoulder, hard.

"INVERNTO!!" Draco shouted.

Millia suddenly froze. She could not move her feet at all. 

Draco walked up to her and looked at her hard in the eye.

"Don't you EVER mess with me again, you bitch," he said, whispering hard in her ear. He then backed away evilly grinning, towards his cabin, with his two sidekick friends.

"This is what I think of you, Draco," Millia said to him. She then spat in front of him with rage.

Draco's friends were about to move towards her with their fists out, until Draco stopped them.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Don't stoop to her PATHETICNESS!'' He said to both of them. Draco and co. then walked inside their cabin slamming the door

"There's a good chance she's going to be in Slytherin," Goyle said to Crabbe.

Draco looked at them both, smiling.

"Lets just hope she is," he said.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and clueless. They knew Draco was up to something, but couldn't figure out what.

"We'll be ready for her. Just you wait and see," Draco said, getting comfy in his seat, lying back.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks and started laughing.

Millia was still stuck there, trying to move.

"Millia!" She heard a voice coming closer.

A door opened. Hermione came rushing towards her with Harry and a redheaded boy.

"Oh, thank-goodness we found you, I was starting to get worried! Lets go!" Hermione said, moving back towards the door.

"I can't move!" Millia exclaimed. Hermione turned around with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Millia explained how Draco put a spell on her to make her freeze. Hermione, Harry and the redhead looked at each other angrily.

"Malfoy," Harry said, looking at the redheaded boy next to him.

"Oh, move over," Hermione said to Harry. Hermione then took out her wand and pointed it towards Millia's feet.

"UNVERNTO!!" Hermione said. Within a second or two, Millia could move again. It felt great to be back to normal.

"Thanks," said Millia, feeling much better.

"Don't mention it," she said smiling.

"Let's get out of here, this Slytherin carriage is freaking me out," the redheaded boy said, looking around the dark, gray cabins.

They left towards another carriage and found an empty room, then sat down.

"It's good to get out of there," said Millia. "I would of ripped that Draco's head off if, I stayed any longer," she laughed. They all burst out with laughter.

"Millia, this is Ron by the way," Harry said to her.

"Hi," they both said.

Just then the train started to move, with a bang.

"So how did you end up in Draco's cabin?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't find you guys, so I chilled out in his cabin-not knowing it of course. Then all that mush happened and yea,'' Millia answered freely.

"So how was your first experience meeting Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

Millia didn't know what to say. She didn't want them to know her mother knew his father, did she?

"Oh, no. I have met him before, disturbingly. I ran into him and his father in Diagon Ally," Millia explained, not mentioning their connections.

They all looked surprised.

"Really? Well it won't be your last either. We've had to put up with that idiotic creep for five years," Hermione sighed.

"Yup," they all joined in.

"It felt like I've known him for five years!" Millia exclaimed.

"Well… you better get used to it, Malfoy hates our guts. In fact he just about nearly hates everyone," Harry said.

"That's not hard to believe," Millia commented. She felt miserable knowing she was going to have to put up with him for the next two years. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An old lady with fuzzy gray hair asked.

Millia took some few chocolate frogs for all of them. They sat there happily munching, talking about different things.

"Hey, Millia you better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Hermione said, interrupting something Harry was saying about a prank last year.

Millia got up and headed for a changing room. She got changed and looked in the mirror.

"Well Millia, so far you've got one enemy and three friends. Don't screw anything up," she whispered to herself.

After putting on some lip-gloss she headed back to her cabin.

''We're just about here guys. Who's looking forward to a new and exciting year?!'' Hermione asked, with a huge smile on her face. Harry, Ron and Millia looked at each other grinning.

The train stopped and everyone got out. Millia looked around at her surroundings. It was a warm breezy night. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


	6. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Millia had no idea where to go, so she followed Hermione to a bunch of sixth years.

"Um… Millia, I think you have to go in with the first years," Hermione awkwardly said. "To be sorted… you know." She finished.

"Oh, I see… sure, I'll see you inside then," Millia happily replied, waving goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Millia walked over and waited with the first years. She was about 10 inches taller then them and felt very big. I'll soon be with everyone else, she thought. Just then a very tall and large man, the size of a giant, walked over and greeted them all.

"Welcome everyone, I'm 'agrid and I'll be leading yer over to yer new school," Hagrid said, gesturing them over to the boats. Millia walked over and hopped into one of the boats, with four first years. She looked up and noticed how extremely large and wonderful the castle was. She heard some ''ohhs'' and ''ahhhs'' behind her, with a few giggles.

Millia soon arrived at Hogwarts, feeling very nervous about what house she was going to be put in, but tried not to fear, because whatever house she was to be put in, it wouldn't affect her time there at all. Or so she hoped.

Walking into the castle she saw her luggage had already arrived. She wandered around to the bottom of the staircase when an older woman came over and spoke to them.

"Please all wait down the bottom here... thank-you. Now through these doors," she pointed to the doors. "You will wait to all be sorted into your houses. They will be your home for the rest of your time here. There are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin," she said lowering her voice as she spoke the last house. 

Everyone around Millia seemed very excited and couldn't keep still. She couldn't wait for it to be over and done with.

"They are ready for you," the old witch said, and started moving towards the doors. Millia followed. The doors slowly opened. All the mystery and magic foiled upon her. There were floating candles in the air and golden plates with goblets. Fantastic, she thought. Around her were four long tables seating all of the houses. Before she knew it, she stopped with everyone else. In front of her was an old wooden seat. Sitting on top was a brown, crusty, old, torn hat.

"Now when I call your names, please come up and "''I'll place the sorting hat upon your head," the old witch said, reading a long parchment.

Glancing around at the tables behind her, she saw a couple of evil looking faces glaring at her. Draco put on an evil, fake, nasty grin and patted the seat between him and Goyle, then slid his finger across his throat.

"Pullet, Millia," the old witch called. Millia turned back around. Ohh, why did it have to be me first up, Millia angrily thought. She stepped forward and sat on the seat. The hat was then placed on her head.

_Interesting, talented I see, lots of determination.._

Millia looked around at Draco again. Malfoy, I'll kill him, she thought bitterly.

_Ahhhhh, an attitude too. A big attitude. But where to put you… will it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? Very hard, very hard indeed. I'm going to have to say..._

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

Millia gasped. She peered over at Draco and saw he was a bit shocked too. Never did she think she'd be put in Slytherin. Hermione was telling her how bad it was. 

"Am I really worse than or like Draco?" She thought to herself. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione. Hermione looked shocked, she couldn't believe it either. She gave Millia a tough-luck & sad look.

Millia knew she had to walk over to the Slytherin table. Face the facts, I'm obviously meant to be in Slytherin, she thought to herself. She walked over to the table and sat down next to a 6th year girl. Draco shook his head from side to side.

"Lucky girl. Having fun yet?" He sarcastically said to Millia, in a horrible way. 

"Great," she thought. "Just great."


	7. The Dream

Millia felt like getting up and pissing off over to the Gryffindor table where her friends were, but stayed, cause just at that moment food appeared on the table.

Yum, she thought as she grabbed the nearest chicken wing covered in bbq sauce. The meal consisted of chicken, roast potatoes, pumpkin, peas and more delicious food. She was drinking pumpkin juice out of a clean, shiny golden goblet. She felt like royalty-very special as to be given this wonderful feast of such succulent food.

Millia said nothing to Draco during the meal, but that didn't stop him deliberately knocking a bowl of chicken sauce all over her robe. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing their heads off, while Draco sat there looking around innocently as if he did nothing wrong.

"You idiot!" Millia screamed, getting up out of her seat and wiping the sauce off with a handful of serviettes. 

Everyone in the hall turned around and looked at her. Millia felt so embarrassed she left throwing the serviettes at Draco.

Draco looked at her with an I'm-so-sorry-sarcastic look, and spewed out laughing with Crabbe and Goyle joining in. 

Millia headed towards her common room. She suddenly stopped just as she got outside the grand hall. Where is my common room? She thought. She turned her head around and saw a greasy-haired man staring at her in the eye.

"What are you doing," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Um… I've finished my meal and ah… I'm feeling a bit tired, so would you be able to lead me to my common room?" Millia asked politely. The man put his hands behind his back.

"I see…," he said curiously, leading her towards her common room. ''So you've meet Draco?" He asked, letting on that he saw their wee show.

"I have, sir." Millia said without thinking. He grinned. 

"If he gives you anymore trouble, come see me," he softly spoke, stopping at a picture. Millia nodded.

"Password?" The picture asked sternly.

"Wolfahambit," he clearly said. The picture opened and they both walked in. Millia saw how dark, yet warm and comfy it was. 

"By the way, I am Professor Snape, your Potions master this year. You will arrive smartly and on time tomorrow morning. Your timetable will be on your bed. The girls dorm is upstairs to your right," Snape said, pointing the way.

Millia nodded again. "Thanks Professor." Snape left the room quietly. Millia looked around and felt strange, standing in the common room all by herself. She looked over and saw a fire burning in the fireplace.

"Nice." She said, while judging everything around her.

Millia walked upstairs to her room. She noticed four, four-post beds in a semi circle. She soon saw her things sitting by her bed. She walked over and sat down. Millia got out her PJ's and changed into them. She wanted to go to sleep before any of the other girls came in and started chatting. Lying in this new bed felt weird, since she was used to sleeping in her own. I'll get used to it, she thought, while turning over and shutting her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Millia was suddenly spinning until she stopped inside a dark cold room. She saw a tall black-hooded creature facing someone strapped to a chair. She couldn't see who was in the chair. They had their back to Millia. The creature looked up at Millia, but she couldn't see a face at all. "Oh s***," she whispered to herself. The creature was looking straight through Millia and she felt a cold feeling go through her body. It felt so real. The thing then got out a medal pole and started whacking the person in the seat.

"WHERE IS SHE NOW!!!!" The creature hissed, still whacking him across the arm. The person was yelling out with pain. The creature stopped and put his face up to him, showing its bloody, sharp teeth.

"I DONT KNOW!!" He yelled. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!!"

The creature screamed in his face, with a loud, ear-pitching tone. Millia blocked her ears.

"YOU WILL TELL, OR YOU WON'T BE ALIVE TO TELL ANYONE!!"

The creature lifted up its bloody pole, which at the end contained a sharp, deadly point. 

"STOP!!" He screamed. But before he could carry on, the creature dug the long pole into his shoulder. 

'"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed with pain, falling to the ground. Blood started rushing out of his shoulder. The creature pulled the pole out and blood flew up in Millia's face.

"Oh my god," she whispered in horror, wiping off the blood. 

She stepped back, but banged into a stained green wall. All around her was wall. There was no way out. Millia looked up and the creature was gone, but the unidentifiable wounded body was still there. His face was a dark blur. Millia started to feel a bit tipsy and she fell to the hard concrete ground with a thud.

But before she could see anymore, she woke up with her heart pounding and sweating all over. She felt her head where she had landed; nothing was there, no blood. Also there was no blood on her face.

"It was all a dream," she staggered. She looked around and saw the occupants of the three other beds were sleeping quietly. Millia couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She had dreams, but none were even remotely like this. For the rest of the night she stayed awake, thinking about what she had dreamed of.

"It seemed so real," she whispered.


	8. Father's Day

Millia looked out the window and squinted her eyes. It was morning and the sun was glaring at her. She looked across the room and saw the other three girls waking.

"That was a nice sleep...apart from someone sleep talking," one of the girls said, murmuring.

Millia rolled over to her side, so they couldn't see her.

"Was it you, Liz?" Another said.

"No," said Liz, mumbling.

"It wasn't me," whispered the first girl. "But I know it was one of you, they kept yelling out."

"Pansy, don't deny your own actions," said one of them.

Pansy laughed.

"I don't talk in my sleep, Claire," She snapped.

"Who's that over there?" Claire whispered.

"It's the new girl around here, Millia," Liz mumbled.

"Hey, hey!" Pansy shouted to Millia. Millia felt a pillow hit her head. She slowly turned around to face Pansy.

"Hi," Pansy said. Millia nodded, and mouthed 'hi'.

"You're friendly."

"Sorry, I just had a bad night," Millia answered. Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"Ahhhhh, it was you talking in your sleep. Good stuff." 

Millia smiled. "Thanks."

"This is Liz and Claire," she said, showing Millia. "I'm Pansy." Liz and Claire smiled.

"Hi." Millia replied.

''What do you have first today?" Claire asked.

"Um… potions," Millia said, finding her timetable.

"Ah, with the Snape. Same for all of us," Claire answered, sighing. 

Liz, Claire and Pansy got out of bed and went to get changed in the bathrooms.

"Ha, bet you'd like to show those off in front of Bri," Claire laughed, pointing to Pansy's extremely short PJ bottoms and small singlet top. Pansy went red, laughing her head off.

"Or Draco?" Liz smirked. Liz and Claire laughed, heading off in the bathrooms.

"Sick," Millia spat.

Millia decided to get changed in her bed, closing off the sides.

------------

Millia walked into the Grand Hall to have her first breakfast there.

"Hey, come sit over here!" Hermione called over to her. Millia didn't know if she was allowed. But then she saw Draco frowning at her from her Slytherin table.

"Sure!" She said loudly, so Draco could hear. 

Millia sat down next to Harry.

"So how are you?" Harry asked, referring to last night's dinner.

"Fine, it didn't bother me at all," she plainly said, picking up a piece of toast.

"Great! Have you got pot-" Hermione got suddenly cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

"Students, I have an announcement. Today is Father's Day. So to welcome the new students, I have decided to invite along your fathers, so you can bond and feel more relaxed with your new surroundings." Dumbledore said, excited.

"Fun," Hermione beamed, looking at the others to see what they thought of the idea.

Harry silently started drinking his juice, with his eyes down. He looked extremely sad. When Harry was just a few weeks old, his parents were tragically killed by the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't like to speak about his parents. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. They decided not to talk about it anymore.

Millia didn't know about Harry's parents, but he didn't know about hers. Looking at Harry's face she knew something had happened, but she didn't want to ask. She felt extremely sad herself and was just about to leave.

"Millia, what's the matter? If you dad can't make it, it doesn't matter. We understand," Hermione said, thoughtfully. Millia looked at her and left. Left without saying goodbye. Hermione knew she had said something wrong, and went after her.

"Millia, I'm sorry if I said anything," Hermione pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. We don't won't to be late for class," Millia stressed, and left with Hermione to Potions.

They were a little early for potions, but that didn't stop Snape from making them read a chapter of their books. They silently read and waited for the rest of the class to show up.

"Is Millia too good for our table?" Draco smartly said, hitting her when he passed.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered. Snape looked up from behind his desk and glared at Hermione.

"Did you say something?" He hissed. "The class has already started."

Draco sniggered behind his breath.

"I just said, ignore him," Hermione answered. Snape twitched his upper lip.

"Were you referring to me, Granger?" He said.

"No, I-"

"I know what you mean. 10 points from Gryffindor," he sternly said. Hermione was dumbfounded, and went back to reading. Millia couldn't believe it. Never had she seen such a strict teacher.

After class was over, Millia went over to Pansy, Liz and Claire. They were standing with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and another guy.

"Hi, Millia. Why are you with Granger?" Claire snapped.

"Because she's a loser like her," Draco bitterly answered. They all laughed, except for Liz and the guy with Draco.

"Hey, hey. She's not that bad," he said eyeing her up.

"You're right, Bri, she's cool," Liz smiled. Draco coughed and a disgusted look crossed his face. He walked away, with Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Wait up!" Pansy called, and ran over to Draco.

"So… is your father coming today?" Bri asked Millia.

"No," Millia whispered.

Bri had an 'oh' look on his face and smiled.

"My father isn't coming either." Bri said.

"Mine is," Claire and Liz both said immediately. Millia and Bri looked at each other and laughed.

Then they walked off to their next class.

-----------

Before Millia knew it, fathers of all soon arrived. They had meet in the Grand Hall, to wait for their children to come out of their class. Millia was first in the hall. As soon as she opened the door, everyone turned around to see if it was his own. Millia squeezed past them and sat down at her table. More kids were following her.

"Millia!"

Millia looked around. Bri was walking over to her.

"Hey," Millia answered. 

They were chatting when Pansy came over with her dad.

"I think I might go up and have a sleep," Millia suggested. She got up and left, leaving Bri with Pansy and her dad. She was just about to open the door when it flew open, nearly knocking her over.

"Move over, Pullet!" Draco shouted, behind her. Through the door entered Lucius Malfoy with his head held high.

"Father," Draco called sweetly.

Lucius looked down and smiled. Then he then turned his head to see Millia.

"What a surprise," he snarled, looking her up and down. He noticed the Slytherin emblem and grinned.

"Lucky girl, isn't she, Draco?" Lucius commented evilly. Draco frowned and folded his arms.

"Where's YOUR father?" He spat.

"He's not here," Millia frowned, staring him in the eyes. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Of course he isn't," he replied.

Millia felt like he could see right through her. She was pretty sure he knew.

Draco looked confused as he looked up at his father. Lucius evilly grinned at her and walked off with Draco following. Millia felt suddenly panicky, as she walked up to her common room. Did he know EVERYTHING? And if he did, would he tell Draco?

Millia sat on her bed thinking. She was too worried to sleep. The last thing she wanted was Draco finding out...


	9. Unrevealed Secrets

"Where is she?"

"I'll see if she's up here. She's been gone for ages; she hasn't even showed up to class. Professor Flitwick is getting worried."

"Is she in here?"

"Ahhhh.... here she is, she's sleeping. Wake her up, Pans."

"Millia."

"Millia!!!"

Millia jumped up out of her bed, frightened.

"What, what is it?!" She exclaimed, confused.

"You've been sleeping for hours. Everyone's father has gone home. You've also missed lunch, and two classes. We thought we'd better start looking for ya. Well, actually, everyone has been wondering where you are. We then decided to look here and we found you." Claire explained.

Millia was shocked. She was sleeping the whole time? She must have drifted off in her thoughts.

"Bri told us you where going to have a sleep, but we didn't think you would be... I mean... sleeping, before lunch?" Claire replied. Liz laughed. Millia was in search for her books and things for her next class, hurrying, she didn't want to miss another class.

"Don't worry, I've saved you some food from the feast," Liz smiled, took out a wrapped tart and handed it to Millia.

"Thanks," Millia said. "What's next for today," she added, looking at her timetable on the bed. "That's right… muggle studies."

They all looked at her strangely.

"You're taking… that?" they asked as one.

Millia grinned and shook her head. "What?" 

Millia grabbed her bag and headed off to her class. She was having difficulty finding the right room, when she found Ron.

"Ron, are you taking muggle studies too?" she asked, bumping into him.

"Yea, dad suggested I take it. He thinks muggles are fascinating," he said, rolling his eyes.

"They are," Millia protested, with beaming eyes.

They entered a small, warm room containing posters and everyday muggle objects.

"Hello," a short, stocky man said.

"Hello, professor…" Ron stopped.

"Professor Podge." He smiled. 

More students then poured into the compacted room, to make it quite hot and stuffy.

"Hello, hello everyone. Welcome to the study of muggles! Now this year we are looking at what they use in their everyday lives. Can anyone tell me what transport they move around in, for starters?" Professor Podge asked.

Everyone shrugged, looking around at each other to see if anyone else knew the answer.

"No takers?" He said.

"Cars…?" Millia whispered shortly.

"Right you are. But today we'll be looking at another mean of transport to get to one place to another," Professor Podge explained. 

Millia and Ron looked confused. So did the rest of the class.

"An aeroplane," he said, looking up excitedly. 

Everyone looked up, as if to see something.

"Get out your books and read the chapter on- aircraft. If you have any questions please ask," he said, sitting down.

"Um… Professor, what IS an aeroplane?" A girl asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at Professor Podge. He grinned and showed his teeth, then stood up.

"I'm pleased you asked that question. I couldn't possibly make you read about it without knowing. An aeroplane is a flying machine with wings.'' He explained. 

There were a few laughs, and fascinated looks of interest.

For the rest of the class they looked at a model of a plane and Professor Podge explained more in detail about how it was used and what it was used for.

Millia left the class with Ron, interested in what she learnt about. A thought flew into her head. Before she could think much about it, Ron interrupted.

"Hey, Millia. It's dinner, do you want to come sit at my table with Hermione and Harry. They have been wondering where you got off to when the fathers came," Ron said, opening the Grand Hall door.

"Thanks, but I have to sit in my table, I think, Ron," she softly said to him. Ron shrugged and sat next to Harry. Millia smiled at them but saw Liz, Claire and Pansy over at her table.

She headed over and sat next to Liz.

"Hi," Liz said.

"How was your class?" Claire laughed. 

Millia didn't reply. She grabbed some food and put it on her plate.

"You're sitting in my seat," Draco harshly said.

Millia turned around and frowned. "This time it doesn't have your name on it, Draco." She smiled, knowing she was right. Draco starred at her and went to sit next to Pansy over the other side.

"So Draco, your father was in a happy mood today," Claire said smiling at him.

"That's because SHE wasn't there to annoy him," Draco said, pointing to Millia.

"Do you think I WANTED to stick around listening to him?!" Millia shouted.

"He certainly didn't!" Draco yelled, sinking his teeth into the steak.

Liz, Pansy, and Claire didn't know what to think. They just kept their mouths shut.

"He told me all about your loser father!" Draco partly lied. His father hadn't said much about it to him.

Millia gasped.

"That's right!" Draco finished.

"You don't know anything! I'm changing this subject!" Millia added, not wanting to explode again.

"Millia... are you going to finish your soup?" Pansy whispered.

Millia looked at her, shocked. "No, I'm not, Pansy. You're welcome to have it!"

Pansy felt embarrassed and decided she didn't want it after all. She didn't want to cause any more stress. 

Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle followed his example.

Millia decided she didn't want to start another fight with Draco, but if he said anything more she would definitely explode.

"Millia, do you want to go to bed?" Liz whispered to her. Millia nodded and walked off with Liz.

When they got inside their common room, Liz popped a question.

"What's the matter?" She urgently asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want Draco-"

"Yes...?" Liz asked.

"Doesn't matter, nothing important," Millia concluded and went upstairs to bed, leaving Liz clueless.

"Fine, don't tell me then," Liz blankly said, following Millia to bed. "You know what, its still early. I might just head off to the library to check something out." Liz disappeared out of the room.

Millia hopped into bed. I have to tell someone. Everyone is getting suspicious, especially Draco, she thought, nodding off into a deep sleep...


	10. Secrets Revealed

Weeks started to drag along and Millia felt depressed. Most people were trying to get away from her every time she sat down to eat. They were too scared to say anything, incase she popped. Even Draco kept his thoughts to himself or away from her so she couldn't hear. But she knew people were talking about her behind her back; she could feel it.

Millia was walking to class when she heard a voice around her, closing in.

"SHE'S IN FRANCE!!" The voice screamed. It sounded oddly like the voice of the wounded guy in her dream.

Millia looked behind her, but no one was there. No one was anywhere near her.

"Now I'm hearing things!" She spoke loudly to herself.

"Millia, what is it?"

Millia looked around and saw Hermione.

"I'm worried, what's the matter with you lately? You seem stressed." Hermione said, with a confused look.

"Stressed, I'm not stressed, why would I be stressed? It's not like I'm hiding anything. I'm not hiding anything!" Millia exclaimed, muttering to herself.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Even SHE didn't know what to say or do. So she slowly walked away with a sad, sympathetic face.

Millia walked into her Charms class, and sat right at the back so no one could talk to her. Too many things were on her mind. Like, why did she hear that voice? What did it mean?

After class was over she decided to sit with Hermione at lunch and apologize for the way she had been been acting.

"It's all right, I knew you would come to your senses and talk," Hermione said.

"Yeah, It's good to see you again!" Harry laughed.

"Good to see you too, Harry!" Millia laughed back. Millia hadn't seen or spoken to Harry in a while. Or Ron and Hermione for that matter. During the day they caught up on everything. But Millia decided not to tell them about the dream or the voice she had heard earlier. Especially her biggest secret. I'll tell soon.... but not now, she thought. It's not the right time.

"So yea, Fred really wants us to start quidditch practice soon, before anyone else," Harry started.

"Really? Cool, it's great Fred got named the captain. George was a bit angry that he missed out, though," Ron added, picking up an apple.

Throughout dinner they had been talking about quidditch and their goals. But Hermione was talking to Millia about something different.

"So what was school like in France?" Hermione asked.

"Not that good. Things were pretty complicated over there," Millia said.

"How complicated?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, mum was one of my teachers, and I got picked on quite a bit," Millia said, looking down at her cup she was holding.

"Interesting, what did she teach?" Hermione questioned.

"She taught Potions, could you believe it?" Millia forced a laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione softly said, "What did your dad do?"

Millia felt awkward.

"He was a...look, Hermione, I can't tell you," Millia whispered. "Its too hard." She felt her eyes start to water.

"Its ok, you don't have to say," Hermione said, in a comforting way.

"Thanks. I might head off to bed. I'm a bit tired," she said waving goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"She's always tired," Ron muttered.

Millia spoke the password and entered her common room. Just as she was turning around the corner she heard someone speaking. She stopped and listened.

"Millia's father! Ha! A business man!"

Millia realised it was Draco speaking, probably to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You never know…," said Goyle. Draco and Crabbe laughed. Millia was fuming.

"He's a loser. He probably stays at home doing the cooking or something pathetic like that!" Draco exclaimed.

How dare he talk about my father like that! He doesn't even know him! Millia thought. Millia felt all her emotions and memories come alive. She turned the corner and stood behind Draco. He was lying down on a couch. Crabbe and Goyle were on the opposite one, facing Millia.

"He probably cleans houses for a job!" Draco said, laughing his head off.

Crabbe and Goyle looked up and saw Millia fuming with her eyes wide open. They both stopped laughing and looked at her, scared as anything. Draco continued to laugh, not knowing she was there of course. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"Like a –," he stopped and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They both looked at Draco then Millia, to show that someone was there.

"What?'' Draco said confused. He looked behind him and saw Millia raging with anger. He smiled.

"Like a house-elf!" Draco continued, with laughter. Crabbe and Goyle didn't join him.

"How dare you," Millia bitterly said. 

Millia was so full of anger, she walked over to Draco and jumped on top of him, grabbing his tie and pulled him towards her.

Draco was shocked and a bit scared. He didn't think she'd do anything like this.

"Get off me!" He screamed, trying to get her hand loose from his tie.

"My father was in Azkaban for 7 years! 7 years!"

Draco calmed down and stared at her. He knew she was not lying.

"Wh-," he said. Millia interrupted.

"For what, huh?! Nothing!" Millia was almost crying with anger.

"Then why-"

"Murder!! They thought he murdered someone. He was walking down a dark alley one night. Two men were fighting in front of him. He tried to stop it, but one guy pulled out something called a gun- used by muggles- and shot the other guy. BOOM! The killer ran away and dad was left standing next to the dead body with blood over his hands! He was framed."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Millia lying or telling the truth?

"He was sent to Azkaban without a hearing for his case. For 7 years the dementors had fun sucking out all his good memories, not caring if he was innocent or not." Tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"When he got out he felt there was no reason to live." Millia wiped her eyes and climbed off Draco.

''That night he committed suicide," she softly said. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other sadly. They got up and left to go to bed. Millia cupped her hands over her mouth. She was a bit shocked herself. She couldn't believe she had told the most insensitive person alive, Draco. More tears began to flow.

"I... I'm sorry...I didn-," Draco whispered. He sat back up on his couch, trying to take in all he had heard. Millia looked at him, still teary-eyed.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have told you. I haven't told anyone," she whispered softly.

Draco looked up at her, feeling guilty for what he'd said before.

"Sit down." He pointed to the couch in front of him.

Millia slowly walked over towards the couch and sat down. She felt very emotional, bringing back all her sad memories. She got out a tissue and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Are you… ok?" Draco said awkwardly.

Millia nodded. She could feel more tears coming on. She looked up, confused.

"I feel so… so stupid," Millia said, starting to cry again.

Draco put his hands over his eyes and looked down.

"Oh, jez... this is my fault," Draco said, angrily to himself. Millia looked back at Draco and opened her mouth slightly.

"This isn't your fault. I was bound to tell someone sooner or later," Millia spoke.

Draco took his hands away and looked up at her.

"There's no need for you to feel stupid," he said to her in a hopeful voice. "You had to tell someone and that someone was me. You shouldn't have brought the pain of that up, and I blame myself for that. Fully." Draco looked to his other side and put his hand over his mouth, resting his elbow on his knee. The expression in his eyes showed he felt horrible, sad and shocked. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

Millia was speechless. She didn't think Draco would be affected and act like that.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, still under his hand. Millia blinked a couple of times and slightly smiled at Draco. She got up and looked around at the empty common room. She put her fingers over her lips and walked past Draco, who was still sitting on the couch feeling sorry for himself.

"Millia!" He loudly whispered.

Millia turned around. Draco was standing up with his hands by his side.

"I'm really sorry... for everything," Draco said honestly. Millia smiled softly.

Draco walked up to Millia and stopped. His eyes slowly gazed down into hers. He pushed her hair behind her ears. Millia stood there with her heart pounding through her chest. She looked up at his gray, bluey eyes and smiled, feeling another tear run down her cheek onto her lips. He moved his hand down around her hips and leaned in for a kiss. She put her arm around the back of his neck. What started as a kiss was now a pash. When they finally unlocked lips, Draco looked into Millia's eyes and smiled. Millia put her other arm around Draco and they both stood there, looking into each other.

"I accept your apology," Millia whispered grinning.


	11. Love or not to Love

Draco embraced her. 

"Cya tomorrow," he said and left with a big grin.

Millia wasn't sure if they should be together or not. I mean, a few weeks ago he hated her- or did he? Then he kisses her because he felt sorry for her and decided to show his true feelings. Millia didn't know if she should have let him do that, but then again she liked it… a lot. 

Just then a few people started coming into the common room.

"Millia," Liz called.

She turned around and saw Liz running towards her.

"Yeah?" Liz was looking at her strangely.

"What's up with you?" She grinned.

"Nothing..." Millia looked down at her hand and saw an envelope in it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh," she looked down at it. "It's this letter to Draco from Pansy." She snorted.

"Whh... What does it say?" Millia stumbled.

"Nothing much, only asking him to be her _boy_," she replied, about to crack up laughing.

Millia stood there looking shocked and a bit guilty faced.

"What's it to you?" Liz asked curiously, with a grin.

"He doesn't even like her!" Millia blurted out. Liz gasped.

"What's up with you? I mean, you don't even LIKE him," she said and walked past Millia up the stairs, then suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "You like him!"

Millia did a quick laugh and looked at Liz. "No", she said walking past her to her room.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me," she called out to Millia. Millia laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Millia changed into her pj's and hopped into bed. Liz was still bugging her with questions.

"I'm going to sleep now," Millia announced, interrupting her friend. 

Millia turned over and thought through everything that had just happened in the last half hour. She didn't know if she should be with him or not. The question now was whether to tell him 'no' or 'yes'.

````

By breakfast she still wasn't one hundred percent sure. Obviously Draco didn't want anyone to know, other wise he wouldn't be sitting a few seats away. Occasionally he looked up at her and smiled. Then Pansy said something to him.

"Draco, did you get my letter?" She asked sweetly. Liz giggled to herself so no one could hear.

"Um, Pansy I didn't give it to him. He wasn't in there last night," she whispered to her.

Draco didn't know what was going on.

"What letter?" He asked.

Pansy gulped. 

"Nothing, no letter," she said, blushing.

Millia looked at Liz, then at Draco, but before she could say anything, Liz whispered something into Pansy's ear and laughed.

"What's going on?" Draco frowned.

Millia looked at Draco, scared. She didn't want Pansy to get upset, Liz to blurt something out. She wanted everything to be a secret.

Pansy looked up at her shocked.

"You bitch," she whispered to Millia.

"What?!" Millia exclaimed, knowing she knew, but not wanting to show it.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Claire asked, looking totally clueless.

"What did you call her?" Draco hissed at Pansy.

"Since when did you care?" Pansy said.

Millia was speechless; she didn't want this to get out of control.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Claire exclaimed. Everyone in the table turned to look at her. Liz got up and left. Millia looked worried and angry.

"Where is she going?" Claire asked.

"You think you've got a chance," Pansy snorted at Millia. Claire clearly didn't know what was going on, and left to find Liz.

"What do you mean?" Millia sneered. Draco looked at Millia worryingly, but seemed very angry at Pansy.

"Yeah, what DO you mean Pansy?" Draco hissed.

Pansy looked at the both of them and snorted, then got up and left.

"What a chump," Millia laughed. Draco quickly got up and sat next to her.

"How does she know...did you say something?" He asked willingly.

"I didn't tell her anything," Millia replied. Draco looked at her unsure and got up.

"Where are you going?" Millia questioned, looking puzzled.

"You cant just go around telling people...especially Pansy," Draco said. Then he left.

"Stupid cow," Millia said, muttering to herself. She turned and saw Bri looking at her.

"Are you and Draco...," he asked.

"Arghhh," she said, spilling her drink.

"Oh," he said.

Millia got up and went to find Draco. She wanted to explain what had happened. Her first class was going to start soon and she wanted to clear things up before it did. She turned and was headed towards the common room when she saw him talking to Crabbe in a corner, so people couldn't see. She stopped and Draco turned around. Crabbe left.

"What was up with before?!" She asked.

Draco didn't say anything.

"I swear I didn't say anything," Millia said.

Draco folded his arms.

"I don't want _her_ harassing us," he explained.

"She won't," Millia said, believing it to be true.

"Good," he said. "Come here." He took her hands and pulled her towards him.

"What are you-" she started.

He then kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"For being you," he answered.

"And what's so good about me?" Millia asked.

"Everything," Draco whispered.

"You're a s****y liar," she laughed.

"You're gorgeous, look at you." He smiled. Millia laughed.

"You too." She slid her hands down his back and started kissing him passionately.

"We've got class now," Millia said, a little while later.

"Does it matter if we're late?" Draco said, grinning.

"Yes, they will think we're _up to something_," Millia answered. Just then she saw Hermione come around the corner. Draco and Millia quickly pulled apart.

"Hey Millia there you are, we've got Herbology," Hermione said to her.

"Oh, yeah, right," Millia said. Draco was looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you talking to _him_?" Hermione asked to Millia, looking at Draco.

"No reason," Millia said, looking guilty. Hermione looked at her curiously, then at Draco.

"Never mind, lets go," she said. Hermione started walking away. Millia looked back at Draco and grinned. He grinned too and soon he disappeared from sight.

"Malfoy... what a git," Hermione said, walking into their Herbology room. "What were you doing talking to him for?" 

Millia smiled and they both sat down next to Harry and Ron, ready for class to begin.


	12. Millia's First Flying Lesson

The next day Millia woke bright and early; ready to start her first class, though it was breakfast time.

Pansy was giving her the evils, Millia didn't want to speak to Liz for what she had done and Claire was still completely confused. Millia guessed Liz hadn't told her. Throughout the whole breakfast it was pretty silent, no one wanted to be the first to talk. Until Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came over. Millia just then started to notice how Crabbe and Goyle had changed; they seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Crabbe kept staring at her strangely, as was Goyle. Neither of them was talking. That didn't make much of a difference, but the way they were staring was beginning to scare Millia, although she didn't want to say anything.

Draco came and sat next to Millia and Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of her.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come over here," Draco said, breaking the silence. They looked at her, then at Draco and got up slowly, walked over and sat next to Draco.

"I don't know what's up with them lately," Draco whispered to Millia. Pansy glared up at Millia and was about to say something when Liz cut in.

"Pansy shut up… OK?" Everyone looked at each other. Millia knew Liz felt bad for telling Pansy and she didn't want fights to start at the table. Pansy smiled, just, and got something out of her robes, then passed it to Draco.

"What's this?" He asked not looking at the wrapped up letter.

Millia frowned at Pansy. "I thought you would have thrown this away by now."

"As a matter-of-fact _Millia_, it's not want you think it is." Pansy smirked, then turned to Draco.

"Oh, I know perfectly well what it is, and you know where it belongs?" Millia slyly asked Pansy.

"Where?" Pansy hissed.

"Up your-" Millia started until Liz cut in.

"Millia don't, it's nothing, _believe me_."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, nothing Draco would be interested in." Millia said, picking up a piece of toast and spreading jam on it. Pansy laughed. She picked up the letter, bent over across the table and slowly slid the letter inside Draco's robes. She got up and grinned at Draco.

"Bye," she whispered to him.

Millia frowned at her and watched her leave the hall. She turned back around, shaking her head in disgust. Draco started coughing.

"It's covered in… *cough* perfume,'' he said, with his eyes watering.

"Just throw it away," Millia said, looking at him. But Draco didn't. He put it in his pocket instead. Millia looked confused.

"We can't make it seem like we're going out, keeping the letter stops people suspecting something." He whispered quietly so no one else could here. But Bri knew what was going on. He had secretly taken a fancy to Millia, although no one knew.

"Draco, can I talk to you for a sec, man," Bri sternly said to Draco.

"Sure, whatever. Anyways I might go to class." He said, turning to Millia, then the others. "See you at lunch." He left, brushing past Millia. She watched Draco walk off with Bri. Crabbe and Goyle then stood up and left, following in the same steps.

Liz and Claire quickly turned to Millia with their eyes wide open, with huge grins.

"What are you playing at, girl?" Liz asked, nudging Millia in the side.

Millia smiled. "What do you mean?"

Claire looked at the entrance door then at Millia. "Something's going on between you two," she grinned.

"Who, me and Bri?" Millia laughed. Liz and Claire looked at each other, then at Millia.

"No, girl, we're talking about you and Draco," they said, grinning. Millia looked at them both as if they were crazy.

"Why do you say that for?"

"Oh, come on, we see the way you two look at each other… which reminds me, what where you whispering about?" Liz stated, turning her head towards Millia for an answer. 

Millia laughed, looking guilty she said, "I'm going to class now." Liz and Claire both laughed, watching Millia leave alone.

Millia went up to her dorm to find her timetable.

"Nuts… my first flying lesson," she sighed. She grabbed her things and ran down to the field where the others were. A teacher came up to her.

"Ah, you must be Miss Pullet. A good flyer I've heard. I'm Madame Hooch… but I'm not going to be teaching you, I'm afraid. Mister Potter has insisted on doing that." She grinned. Harry appeared from behind Millia.

"Hey." He said.

"I'll leave you to it," Hooch said to them.

"Harry, what are doing here?" Millia asked.

"You'll need a broomstick, won't you?" He smiled.

"Ah, yea… I guess," she replied, shrugging.

"You haven't flown before, have you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I have," she said shyly.

"Ok then, show me what you can do." He grinned, passing Millia his Firebolt.

Millia took it from him and hopped on it. She stood for a second with it between her legs. Harry laughed.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked.

"No," she snapped. "I can do it myself." She said, looking over at the first years hovering in the air. Millia started tapping the broomstick with her fingernails to get it started. "Move," she whispered to it. Harry couldn't help himself; he started laughing and walked over to her.

"Ok, fine. I admit it, I suck." She said, with a laugh at the end.

"Give me the broom," he grinned, with his arm out. Millia got off and gave it to him, then folded her arms. Harry got on the broom and gestured Millia to hop on too.

"I'm not flying, you are," he said. Millia looked disappointed. "Oh, Harry, nooo." She said, walking over to where he was standing.

"Yes, come on, you can't be that bad… " He joked.

***********

"AAAAARGHHHHHH, WATCH OUT FOR THE TREEEEE!!!" Harry screamed, holding on tight to Millia's robe. They were flying uncontrollably fast, and Millia just missed the tree. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"THIS IS WICKEEEED!!" Millia laughed, flying extremely fast. Soon enough Harry was enjoying this crazy ride.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE WALL!" He screamed out laughing. They just missed the tower wall. They were now laughing their heads off, like they had been drinking too much.

"WHAT WALL!" She laughed. "I DONT SEE ANY WALL!!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, HERE COMES SUPERWOMAN!!!" Harry screamed out to a bunch of first years below them. They were all screaming and fell to the ground, Harry and Millia were crying with laughter.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Harry blurted out in laughter, grabbing Millia tighter so he wouldn't fall.

Millia giggled. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, flipping to face the opposite direction, then back around again.

"HOW FAST DO YOU RECKON I COULD GO TO THE GROUND THEN STOP!!" She screamed out in a fit of giggles.

"LETS TRY… GOOOOOOO GO GO GO!!" Harry chanted as Millia started speeding as fast as she could in the direction of the ground.

"PRETTY COLOURS!" Millia giggled, as she was flying to the ground.

Harry was screaming, "WOOOHOOOO!"

They just missed the ground by an inch and scraped across the grass. Harry and Millia were laughing even harder now.

"FLY TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD!" Harry screamed pointing to the field ahead of them.

"WHATS QUIDDITCH?!!" Millia laughed out. Harry joined in.

"FLY THROUGH THE HOOPS!!" Harry screamed in laughter.

"WHAT HOOP!" Millia yelled, flying towards the stands. 

Harry was laughing so much he couldn't breathe. Just before they crashed into the wall, Harry grabbed the front of the broom and turned around towards the hoops. Millia was holding onto Harry's arms as he was in control.

Millia laughed out, "TO THE HOOPS, HARRY!!"

Harry could see over her left shoulder and he sped towards the top hoop. Millia was crying with laughter, as was Harry.

"HEHE… FASTER!!!" Millia screamed in glee.

"HOLD ON!!!!!" Harry shouted in enjoyment. Millia held on tight to his arms as they tore towards the middle hoop.

"HERE COMES THE QUAFFLE!!! MEHA!!" Harry exclaimed.

"WHATS A QUAFFLE- AHAHAWEEEEEEE… WOHOHOH… YESSS!!" Millia screamed, enjoying herself. They sped right through the hoop, scraping against the sides. Harry screamed out in glee.

"WE DID IT!!!" He turned around and sped back towards the ground.

"OHHHWEEEE!!" Millia screamed. She leant back into Harry. They were just about to land safely on the ground, when they flipped over again, causing them both to fall off in hysterical fits of laughter. Millia landed on top of Harry, and then rolled over on her back. Neither could get up; they were giggling too much.

"That was soo much fun," Millia chuckled, her hands resting on her chest, looking over at Harry.

"Yeah… You're getting pretty good," he joked. Harry too, was lying on his back. They both felt so dizzy they could hardly breathe.

"Don't joke," she started, in a silly tone. "You're fast, I'm… I like going fast… You're gooood…" She finished with a giggle, still feeling dizzy and wiped out. Harry tried to laugh, but it hurt him too much. 

"Hahaha… awesome." He tried to turn over to look at Millia. "I'm a… a seeker. I play quidditch." He murmured. "I like quidditch." He said, with a quiet, tired laugh. Millia grinned and chuckled.

"A… seeker." She whispered giggling. She didn't know anything about quidditch, so she thought Harry was being stupid. "Your silly, Harry," she laughed.

They both looked horrible, like they were about to throw up. Harry started laughing. "I'm a seeker."

Millia joined in laughing. Harry tried to turn himself around. Millia was giggling as she watched him.

"Grass… too sticky," he mumbled, as he finally lay facing the ground.

"I feel sick," Millia spoke, looking up at the blue sky. "Air not good." She heard Harry cough and slowly turned her head.

"Grass not good either… yuk," Harry said, spitting out bits of grass.

Millia laughed, just, as she then covered her mouth. "Silly Harry."

As Harry lay flat on the ground, he turned his head so it was resting on the grass and grinned, with his eyes wandering everywhere within his visual range. "Nice dots… colourful,"

Millia turned over on the ground till she was in the same position as Harry and looked at him smiling.

"You've got two heads."

Harry let out a laugh and looked at her hair.

"Pink… Nice."

"I'm hungry… I think." She whispered, and then giggled.

"Yeah… let's get up." Harry said, trying to pull himself off the ground.

He just about got up, but then fell back.

"WOWWW!" He yelled, as he landed next to Millia's head. Millia laughed uncontrollably. Harry started to, too. He turned to Millia and squiggled his body over next to hers.

"Lets both try and get up," he said to her. Millia nodded, about to laugh. Harry slowly got up clutching her shoulders, so he wouldn't fall again. When he finally stood up, wobbling a bit though, Millia threw her hands up to him so he could help her up. Harry took them and tried to pull her up. Millia started laughing, as she was half standing. She was just about to fall backwards with laughter, when Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him so she wouldn't fall.

"You don't want to fall," he said grinning, still holding her. They both laughed and nearly fell over. They were a little shaky, and if Harry let go they would slowly lean over.

"Don't let go!" Millia laughed, as she was about to tip over.

"POTTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!"

They both slowly turned their heads, trying not to fall over. Charging towards them was a furious Draco Malfoy. Millia laughed, still feeling wiped out. Harry let go of Millia.

"Weee," she said, floating towards Draco. Harry chuckled and nearly fell over. He thumped his leg to keep himself up straight. Draco looked at them both outraged and shocked.

"What's all this about?!"

Harry, still not feeling one hundred percent normal, spun around slowly with his hands in the air waving them around.

"We… I was flying, playing quidditch through the hoop." He staggered, pointing to the hoop. Draco looked at him strangely, as if he was crazy, which he was at that time. Millia then slowly walked, and, about to fall over, came up behind Draco and put her arms around him.

"He's a seeker." She said laughing. Draco looked at her.

"Me too." He said, with a frown. Millia looked at him for a moment and burst out laughing.

"What a… coincidence." 

Harry looked at her and laughed, waving his arm around as if he was holding a banner. 

"Go seekers!!" 

Draco then pulled Millia away from him and walked up to Harry.

"What are you playing at, Potter?"

Harry looked at him and grinned.

"Nothing, _Malfoy_." 

Millia started staggering away with her arms waving goodbye. 

"We'll do this again, next time… OK Harry?!" She called out.

"Yes… definitely!" He shouted out, with his thumbs up. Draco looked shocked. 

"There won't be a next time!" He exclaimed at Harry. Harry looked sad, but still had a smile.

"No more fun," he said. Draco looked furious.

"Watch yourself, _Potter_." He hissed.

"I've been trying to actually, as a matter-of-fact." Harry smiled, looking over at Millia who was now sitting down on a seat, talking to herself and laughing. "You can join in next time," Harry beamed, still not quite recovered. Draco stared at him.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe," Harry grinned, and looked up at the school. "Just going to get my broomstick," he said pointing to his Firebolt on the ground. "Then, maybe have a sleep or eat… I dunno," he mumbled, and picked his Firebolt slowly up, looking like an old man.

"Pathetic." Draco whispered, walking away from Harry towards Millia.

He got there as Millia was about to fall off the seat.

"Catch me!" She exclaimed. Draco quickly caught her before she banged her head on the ground.

"What's happened to you?!" He asked, shocked. Millia slowly got up, looking like Harry had before.

"I've had lots of fun Drae," she mumbled, giggling. "Me and Harry-"

"What did he do to you?!"

"WOWWWW." She said looking up at Draco's head. "Nice hair… mine's pink," she said, her eyes glowing. Draco looked at her oddly and frowned.

"Is Drae jealous?" She smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"No," he mumbled.

"Yes you are…" she grinned.

"I don't want you and Pot-," he started, until Millia moved in for a kiss.

"You're my baby," she mumbled after they pulled apart.

Draco grinned. "You need something to eat."

"Mhmm… I might puke though," she laughed.

"Better out than in," he chuckled, as they both walked towards the Grand Hall.


	13. The Letter

Draco woke early the next day with something nagging him- Pansy's letter. He didn't want to open it in front of everyone, so he waited until his roommates had left the room.

"Hey Draco, we're going down for some food… you coming?" Bri asked.

"It's Saturday… I'm just going to… I'll come down later," Draco grumbled, pulling his sheets over him.

Crabbe and Goyle left the room wearing strangely the same clothes. Draco didn't want to ask, he knew they had been acting different, but thought it was nothing important.

"Whatever man."

Good. They're gone, thought Draco. He turned over, opened his side cabinet and pulled out Pansy's letter. Millia won't be too happy about this, he thought, but opened it anyway. It read...

_Hey babe_

_You can't seriously be falling that brunette bitch Millia, when I'm here open freely for you… ohh well, what Millia doesn't know won't hurt her, if you get my drift… that's why I need to discuss a few things with you-a chat let's say. Why don't you meet me in a couple of days… Friday night in the spare room next to the library, OK._

_P.S. Your father is visiting here soon. I know he doesn't want you not speaking to moi... he likes me remember. If I told him anything he wouldn't be too happy… Anyways babe, catcha later_

_Luv Pansy_

"Oh s***," whispered Draco. "How the hell does she know about father coming down?" He heard the door creak open. No one was there. Suddenly Draco felt a huge rush of pain down his back, then through his arms. 

"Arghhh!!" He yelled in pain. He couldn't move his arms; it hurt too much. Looking next to his cabinet, he saw a short, thick wooden stick and picked it up slowly. He had a strange desire to start beating his other arm. I don't want to hit myself, thought Draco, but the desire took over him and without thinking he started whacking himself on the arm. He tried to stop, but to no avail. This crazy force had taken over him.

"@#%$!!" He screamed, still beating himself. "Stop! Stop!!" He shouted to himself. What the heck is going on!? He thought, feeling scared and shocked. Something is taking over me! He was still trying to stop his possessed arm, but couldn't. He looked at his other arm and saw a huge gash with blood pouring out.

"What the f***!!!" He screamed, trying so very hard to stop this crazy action.

Just then someone came running into the room. Draco looked up and saw Millia.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" She shouted, shocked. Draco's eyes started to water with pain. The stick was whacking him harder than ever.

"Make it stop, Millia!!!" He shouted, in anger and pain. She rushed over and grabbed the stick out of his hand. It immediately let go and Millia fell backwards on the ground.

Draco gasped. He grabbed his duvet and covered the huge gash.

"Thanks," he breathed, still in shock. Millia looked at him strangely, as if to say 'what's-going-on'. She threw the stick into the bin and backed away from Draco.

"I wasn't doing it!!" He shouted, quickly hopping out of his bloody bed. Millia shook her head.

"You don't understand."

"What? Why I was hitting myself, neither do I!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said, looking worried. "Do you think this is a joke? Well, I don't." She finished.

"No, no, no, no, no. Do you think this is a joke?!," he said, pointing to his wrapped up arm. "Something came over me, I was trying to stop it, but it was just too strong," he gasped. Millia was about to say something, but she stopped and smiled.

"What?" He questioned.

"I believe you. I'm just glad I came in and stopped it. You've got yourself a cursed stick," she said, looking over at the bin. "I heard you yelling… so I came."

"Cursed stick, huh?" He grinned. Millia nodded her head.

"You don't seem to be that worried."

"Well it's over now, isn't it?" He said. Millia looked unsure.

"Is it?" 

Draco breathed out and looked around at the empty room, then at Millia. 

"Yes, it is. Now get chan-" he stopped, lost for words as he looked at Millia standing there. 

Millia looked at him curiously, then she clicked. Draco wasn't exactly changed himself. He was only in his checkered, cotton boxers. She turned bright red and grinned. Draco blushed and scratched his head.

"Um… I, well, I'll…" he stuttered.

"I'll see ya downstairs... soon." She grinned, looking him slowly up and down.

"Yeah," he quickly said, still blushing.

"You're lucky you weren't whacking something else," she said grinning, and turned to leave the room. 

Draco laughed. "Yea...." 

He stood there watching her walk down the stairs, wishing she were still in the room with him. When she disappeared he quickly got Pansy's letter and stuffed it in his drawer, then went to have a shower. While he was in there he was thinking about what had made him start hitting himself. He remembered the strange feeling before hand when he stopped reading Pansy's letter. 

"She surely wouldn't have done something to the stick… Put a spell on it," he whispered. "How would she have known I was going to read it in my bed? How did she know about the stick? Does she know I don't want to be with her… well, yeah, but… would she want to _hurt me_?" He stood there for a few minutes thinking about things.

"She can't be _that_ crazy," he finally said.


	14. Millia's Confusion

Millia quickly got dressed into her usual black singlet top and tight blue jeans, and ran downstairs to wait for Draco. She sat on the couch and put her feet up. She could hear someone coming down the stairs and turned around to see Pansy. A look of disgust spread across Millia's face when she saw what Pansy was wearing, or rather, not wearing. Pansy had on a short, tight singlet top that showed her bust and a tiny, black leather skirt with chains hanging from it.

"You're looking nice today, I see," Millia said, sarcastically. 

Pansy looked down at what she was wearing and smirked. "At least I've got something to show."

"What… you're fat arse?" Millia smartly said. Pansy frowned at her. She knew she couldn't say anything back because Millia was a bit slimmer than she was and she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of admitting it.

"What are you doing down here?" Pansy asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be having breakfast?" Millia ignored her; she didn't want to say why she wasn't at breakfast, incase Pansy commented on it.

"The foods calling you... go on,"Millia said. Pansy frowned at her evilly, as if ten guys were swarming around her 24/7. She was about to walk towards her when Draco came down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he looked up, and saw Pansy and Millia grinning at him. He saw what Pansy was dressed in and was lost for words. Pansy beamed. Millia frowned.

"Yea, so…?" Pansy asked, referring to the letter and arranging to meet Draco. He quickly looked up to face her. He didn't know if he should or not. He didn't want to, but if he didn't she would say something to his father and he would not approve at all. Draco slowly nodded. Pansy grinned, feeling rather proud of herself and looked at Millia to see what her reaction was. Millia looked confused and angry.

"What's going on?"

Draco looked guilty and Pansy seemed quite happy. He didn't want to say anything to Millia or she would get extremely angry and worried. He didn't want her to think he and Pansy were up to something. So, he kept silent and looked up at the ceiling. 

Pansy slowly walked over to Draco and whispered, "Don't be late," whilst brushing her body past him. She headed towards the common room entrance. Draco looked at her as she bent to climb out the common room door.

When she was gone Millia tried to get his attention back.

"What's going on?" She asked for the second time, even more angry than she had been before. 

"N-nothing," he said, sounding guilty. Millia looked at him unsure. Draco looked at her as if she had been reading his mind.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. Nothing for you to be worried about. I'm not hiding anything from you. Why would I be hiding anything from you?" He said a little too quickly, still sounding a tad guilty. 

Millia looked at him curiously.

"No, I mean… did you even notice me standing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Draco looked relieved. He had realised what she was going on about. 

"Of course I did," he said.

"There's nothing's happening between you and Pansy is there?" she eyed him curiously.

"No. Nothing's going on. I don't even like Pansy." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, still worried.

"Yes. I would never go out with Pansy." He said, comfortingly.

"Good… and her dress sense!" She snorted.

Draco grinned and put his hands in his pockets. He was still worried about what might happen on Friday night when he met up with Pansy. He didn't know if it was she that put the curse on the stick, but if so, she might try to hurt him again. Then he remembered; his father was coming to visit soon. He could hardly tell him a stick had beaten him up.

Millia interrupted his thoughts. 

"Pansy wont bother us, don't worry," she said soothingly. Draco looked up. He thought she had been reading his mind again. 

"Yea," he whispered.

Just then Millia moved her arms around Draco and smiled at him. Draco felt guilty. He didn't want Millia to get angry or worried, as he knew she probably would if he told her about Pansy, and how they are meeting on Friday _to discuss_. 

Draco looked up at Millia's warm blue eyes and forced a smile. She's great, he thought. But nothing Millia could say would take away his worries. Little did he know he would soon have more… 

Millia moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. 

"You look great in boxers."

Draco smiled and blushed slightly, then started kissing her, forgetting all about his troubles and worries. Millia too, soon started forgetting her curiosity and confusion.

"It'll be fine." She spoke afterwards.

"Yea… maybe," he said, reassuring her.

"We all know what Pansy's capable of," she said, without thinking, without knowing. Draco looked at her and listened to what she said and felt much better.

"Yea… we do."

They headed to get some breakfast, carefree, not knowing what was ahead of them… 


	15. The Attack of Crabbe and Goyle

Draco and Millia were just about to leave when they heard a noise from behind. Millia turned around and saw Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them. They looked very odd indeed. Crabbe had a sunken look on his face and Goyle looked darker, in fact they both did.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped dead in their tracks and sharply turned to look at Millia. She felt uncomfortable and shifted closer to Draco, then looked at him. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco. Their faces looked restless. Draco nodded and turned to Millia.

"Hey, you go on ahead of me, I'll soon catch up, I just got to have a word with them." He whispered to her. Millia felt relieved, she didn't want to stay in the room alone with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sure," she said, and escaped the room.

Crabbe and Goyle waited until she left, then rounded to Draco.

"What are you doing with her?" Crabbe asked coldly. Draco frowned, then slightly grinned.

"Crabbe…?" He was confused. Draco knew he hadn't been spending much time with his two best mates since Millia had come along, and he hadn't talked to them in a while, but that didn't explain their behavior.

Now it was Goyle's turn to talk.

"Either you bring her with us… or-"

"What are you talking about!?" Draco asked confused. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then at Draco.

"Your father won't be too happy about this at all. Neither will Millia's mother." Goyle said.

"What? Too happy about what!?" Draco asked, starting to get angry.

"Your togetherness!" Crabbe spat. "We're not too happy either."

"It's time that you give her up, Draco." Goyle said coldly.

"What's going on?!" Draco yelled. 

Crabbe got out his wand and pointed it at Draco, as did Goyle. Draco didn't know what to do at that moment. Before he could think he found himself walking away, back towards his dorm. 

"REDUCTO!!" Goyle shouted.

Draco flew across the room, straight at the wall. He was bleeding from his head and in his entire body was screaming in pain. He could hardly move anything but his eyes. He still had time to think as he saw Crabbe and Goyle coming slowly towards him. Draco slowly took out his wand and pointed it at them; they were still coming towards him. Draco, with great difficulty, shouted out.

"Impedimenta!" 

It slowed down Crabbe and Goyle, so that they were hardly moving at all. When they were closer he felt more strength coming back.

"RICTASEMPRA!"

They flew far and high across the room, smashed into a window and fell to the ground. A cascade of glass was falling down on top of them. Draco suddenly realised what he had done and felt horrible. He still couldn't move without feeling pain. He started to feel woosy and dreamy, the air was silent and his vision was getting blurry.

"What's going on?" He mumbled. He looked around and saw something come out of the flame in the fireplace. Draco could see that it was a dark hooded creature, moving as if it was in water, although that may have been caused by Draco's wavy vision. The creature floated over towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were unconscious, picked them up by their clothes and dragged them into the flame.

"Where are you taking them?" Draco mumbled again.

They were gone.

Draco slowly looked around, dazed and confused. His head fell back onto a table, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 

Darkness took over his vision.


End file.
